


Enamorados de Raphael

by Nashitatu



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashitatu/pseuds/Nashitatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>básicamente este fanfic trata de que por distintos motivos cada uno se termina enamorando de el, y en el transcurso conocen a una chica que se hace muy amiga de Raphael, ella sabra los sentimientos de los demás hacia rafa después de casi una tragedia inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El inicio de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> no se cuanto me voy a tomar en escribir los capitulos, este lo termine en un dia, pero veran no es muy largo.

Capítulo 1:

Los cuatro hermanos, Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel hacían su vigilancia de rutina, hace semanas que no ocurría nada interesante.

Mientras tanto:

Cerca de la zona en donde las tortugas hacían su vigilancia, en un departamento oscuro apenas se podían ver algunos dibujos hechos a mano de las cuatro tortugas mutantes, el maestro Splinter, April y Casey, de la nada en tanta oscuridad se escuchó una respiración, desde afuera del apartamento se podía ver en una de las ventanas que daba a las escaleras de incendios a una persona salir por la ventana del apartamento oscuro.

-Ya es hora- se escuchó la voz de la persona que parecía robotizada.

La persona que ahora caminaba por las escaleras de incendios vestía con una campera negra con la cual se tapada con la capucha que no permitía que viran su rostro, llevaba unas calzas negras al igual que la campera y sus zapatillas.

Devuelta con las tortugas:

Los cuatro saltaban de edificio en edificio, Rafael sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero no dijo nada, en cambio seguía a sus hermanos en silencio.

Pero todo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo pasara, los kraang aparecieron, con facilidad los destruyeron, sin embargo más aparecían, Rafael se distrajo por el fuerte dolor en su pecho y no se dio cuenta de que uno de los Kraang estaba a sus espaldas listo para atacar, Leo se dio cuenta pero estaba lejos, y cuando intento hacer algo, había saltado un perro con rasgos de león enorme a la sima del edificio, este perro similar a los perros fu (estatuas de perro mitad león), había terminado parado justo detrás de Rafael pisando a el kraang que estaba detrás de el con su pata izquierda, el perro fu miro a Rafael quien se veía nervioso y luego miro al resto y ataco a los kraang restantes, destruyéndolos, ya con todos los kraang destruidos, el perro fu de sentó en el medio del edificio jadeando como un perro y mirando a los hermanos, acepto a Rafael quien estaba detrás tratando de entender que había pasado al igual que sus hermanos, de la nada un pájaro se posó en la cabeza de Mikey debido a que todos estaban demasiado quietos, el perro fu al notarlo se preparó para para abalanzarse sobre el pájaro.

-¡agáchate!- grito Leonardo quien estaba cerca.

Mikey hizo caso y se agacho velozmente mientras que el perro fu gigante saltaba por arriba de su cabeza detrás del pájaro.

-No otra vez- dijo una persona con voz robótica al lado de Rafael, cosa que sorprendió a Rafa e hizo que saltara del susto.

La persona fue detrás del perro fu tratando de pararlo pero no lo conseguía, mientras los hermanos miraban atónitos, la persona ya cansada se frenó y saco una esfera con símbolos y la lanzo, luego de tal acto esta se agrando y empezó a rebotar cosa que llamo la atención del perro fu quien fue detrás de ella y cuando la pelota revoto hacia la persona se volvió a achicar y en perro fu se frenó en seco, con una expresión asustada, la persona puso su mano en la cabeza del perro fu enorme y este se izó re chiquito, la persona tomo la ahora estatua del perro fu y la metió en su bolsillo, luego se dio vuelta y se topó con la mirada de los hermanos quienes no entendían nada.

-¿que miran?- pregunto la persona mirando hacia atrás, hasta que reacciono- hoo a mí- dijo como respuesta para sí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Leonardo sonando firme.

-hay que rudo- dijo la persona casi con risas- ya sus dudas se aclararan, pero ahora me tengo que ir- dijo en respuesta, mientras lanzaba una esfera al suela y una portal se habría detrás de sí, este lo atravesó y el portal se cerró.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Más tarde ese día:

Ya habían llegado a su hogar, pero apenas entraron, Rafael se quejo de una molestia en su caparazón, Donatello se le acerco y vio un papel pegado en su caparazón, se lo quito.

-¿cuándo te pego esto?-pregunto Donatello, mientras que rafa se daba vuelta y miraba extrañado.

-ni idea- dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

Mikey se acercó y Leo también, Donatello se lo entrego a leo y este desdoblo el papel y leyó.

-dice, mi nombre es Nanami, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver otro día, los conozco muy bien, ustedes son Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel ángel, las tortugas ninja.- al terminar de leer todos quedaron más extrañados- hay más, posdata: Rafa te pegue el papel cuando estaba al lado tuyo jejeje. Chau.

Todos se miraron unos a otros tratando de entender lo sucedido, pero no entendían nada.

Lo que no sabían es que mañana sería un día largo.


	2. ¿Quien es Nanami?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen el echo de que no publique el siguiente capitulo en tanto tiempo. Pero por fin aquí esta.

Capítulo 2:

Abril se encontraba con los cuatro hermanos sobre el techo de un edificio, cada uno estaba distraído pensando o viendo cosas distintas, Donatello miraba a Abril, Mikey pensando en pizza, Leonardo miraba hacia abajo del edificio pensando en quien podría ser la persona que habían visto el día anterior, Rafa miraba el cielo y Abril era la única concentrada que miraba a las personas que pasaban.

-¿Y cómo era esa chica?- Pregunto Abril llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Nanami?- pregunto Leo.

-Si- contesto Abril.

-Bueno ella… -Empezó Leo para ser interrumpido.

-Ella vestía de negro y tenía puesta una capucha- dijo Donnie.

-Yo creo que era una bruja- Dijo Mikey.

-¿Las brujas no eran malas?- Pregunto Rafa mirando en cielo.

-Puede que sea buena. –Dijo Mikey para luego gritar- ¡Hizo cosas increíble, convirtió una esferita en una pelota enorme y transformo a un perro fu vivo en una estatua chiquitita!

-¿Puede que sea una mutante?- Pregunto Abril.

-Es lo más probable- contesto Leo.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Abril puso su mano en la cabeza.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo Abril.

Todos se pusieron de pie preparados para contra atacar, en todo el silencio de la noche se escucharon golpes y algunas cosas golpeando la pared, y de la nada por un costado del edificio apareció una criatura negra sin ojos con dientes largos y afilados que sobresalían de su boca, era tres veces más grande que las tortugas, su piel negra estaba pegada a los huesos y tenía una cola dividida en tres, todos quedaron en silencio mientras la criatura giraba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Mikey por lo bajo.

Cuando la criatura lo escucho, corrió con sus manos y pies hacia donde estaba Mikey pero antes de que cualquiera lo pudiese atacar, por un segundo se detuvo y se golpeó contra el piso, resulta que Nanami lo había tomado de la una de las colas y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

-¡¡Estabas peleando conmigo!!- grito Nanami con una voz robótica.

La criatura se levantó del piso, se dio vuelta y ataco a Nanami.

Con su garra negra la tiro al piso tomándola del cuello, mientras hacía esto, la capucha que llevaba se le salió y dejo al descubierto un pelo de varios colores, y una máscara de zorro blanca, y entre todo el silencio se escuchó algo romperse.

-¡Hey!- grito Leo tratando de llamar la atención de la criatura.

Este giro la cabeza a su dirección.

-¡No se metan!- grito Nanami con su voz normal mientras la criatura giraba su cabeza hacia ella- Rompiste mi modificador de voz, eso me hace enojar- dijo mientras la criatura reía.

Nanami lo tomo del brazo y se lo rompió, a criatura grito, mientras ella daba una vuelta hacia atrás y se paraba, camino sin que se escucharan sus pasos y saco una esfera de su bolsillo de color azul, lanzo la esfera frente a la criatura y un portal se abrió absorbiendo a la criatura.

-Te dije que me había enojado- dijo Nanami mientras el portal de cerraba y se dirigía a tomar la esfera.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Abril.

-¿No saben leer?- Pregunto Nanami con su voz original- Soy Nanami- dijo mirándolos.

-Entonces cambiemos de pregunta- Dijo Leo- ¿Qué eres?- pregunto Leo serio.

-¿Y eso que te importa?- pregunto Nanami a la defensiva, pero luego se rio.

Mikey se rio también.

-Cállate Mikey- dijo Donnie.

-Hay una muy larga historia de lo que soy y de dónde vengo- dijo Nanami.

-Tenemos tiempo- Dijo Leo.

-Quizás ustedes tengan tiempo, pero yo no- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?- Pregunto Leo.

-Seguramente, vivo aquí cerca- respondió.

Ella estaba a punto de saltar de edificio cuando recordó algo y se dio vuelta mirándolos con la mano en el bolsillo, saco una estatuilla de un perro fu, y miro a Rafa.

-¡Rafa! Atrapa- lo nombro para luego lanzarle la estatuilla.

Rafael lo atrapo y se lo quedo mirando, y luego la miro a ella.

-Cuídalo, no le hace falta comer mucho y come de todo, dale agua, si queres devolvérmelo la próxima vez que nos veamos- Dijo Nanami.

-¿Por qué se lo das?- pregunto Mikey- ¿Y porque a él y a mí no?- Pregunto.

-Porque a Pánfilo le agrada Rafa- Respondió Nanami.

-¿Pánfilo?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Si, en griego significa amigo de todos, pero irónicamente pocos le agradan- Respondió Nanami- En fin, me tengo que ir, chau- dijo saludando con la mano y saltando del edificio.

Los cinco corrieron hacia el borde del edificio y no vieron rastros de ella.

Mientras todos caminaban de vuelta a su hogar, Mikey trataba de sacarle el perro fu a Rafael.

-Préstamelo- dijo Mikey.

-No- Respondió aun mirando la estatuilla.

Al entrar en su hogar, Splinter los miro.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto Splinter calmado.

-Ahora que lo menciona, bueno…- comenzó Leo.

-¿Se encontraron con Nanami de nuevo?- Pregunto aun calmado.

-¿Cómo sabe de ella?- pregunto Donnie.

-Los escuche hablando- Respondió.

-Ella le dio su perro fu a Rafa- se quejó Mikey.

-¿Perro fu?- Pregunto Splinter.

Rafael levanto la estatuilla y Splinter la miro desde su lugar.

-Es una estatuilla- Dijo Splinter.

-Sí, pero cuando ella lo tocaba se trasformaba en un perro fu vivo- dijo Mikey.

-Saben cómo hacerlo- pregunto Splinter.

-Bueno no… -Dijo Mikey.

-¿Me dejarías verlo?- Le pregunto Donnie a Rafa.

Rafa se lo extendió.

-¿Por qué a él se lo das y a mí no?- Pregunto Mikey haciendo puchero.

-Porque él no lo romperá- contesto Rafael.

Donnie lo puso en la mesa y lo miro, lo tomo y vio que por todo el cuerpo del perro fu había símbolos, paso su dedo y nada paso. Rafael lo miro y vio un extraño símbolo tallado en la frente, toco con su dedo el símbolo y el perro fu se agrando hasta llegar al tamaño de un perro mediano, cobro vida, y miro a todos.

Miguel angeló se le acercó para acariciarlo, pero cuando el perro fu lo vio, le gruño y Mikey retrocedió.

El perro fu bajo de la mesa y empezó a olfatear el piso, todos lo miraban y en un momento levanto la vista y vio a Rafa, cundo lo vio le salto encima mientras que Rafa solo lo sostuvo.

-Era cierto, le agrada Rafa- Dijo Leo.

Rafa puso al perro fu en el suelo.

-Quiero Pizza- dijo Mikey y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya en el comedor estaban los cinco (Leo, Rafa, Donnie, Mikey y Abril), comiendo pizza mientras que el perro fu miraba a Mikey contento.

-¿Sabemos que comen los perros fu?- pregunto Abril.

-Ella dijo que comía cualquier cosa- Contesto Donnie.

Mikey miro al perro fu y luego a la pizza, Mikey le acerco la porción y antes de que la pudiera agarrar se la alejo, y antes de que Mikey pudiera morder la porción el perro fu salto y se la saco de la mano.

-Mi pizza- Dijo entre triste y asustado Mikey.

-Tú te lo buscaste por molestarlo- dijo Rafael.

El perro fu miro a Rafa y se le sentó al lado, Rafael rodo los ojos y le dio un pedazo de su pizza, mientras los demás lo miraban algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo molesto Rafa.

-Nada, nada- dijeron los demás.

Rafael se levantó y puso en un plato hondo agua y lo dejo en el piso, el perro fu se acercó y comenzó a tomar agua mientras Rafa se iba a su habitación, el perro fu termino de tomar y lo siguió, se escuchó una puerta serrarse y al perro fu rascando la puerta, luego se escuchó como se abría la puerta y se cerraba de nuevo.

Ya de noche todos dormían:

Rafael estaba durmiendo en su hamaca con el perro fu encima.

Dentro del sueño:

Era de noche y Rafa estaba caminando al lado de Nanami, estaba tan cerca que podía ver el perfecto color verde de los ojos de ella a pesar de la máscara, pero esta tenia agujeros en los ojos, de la nada otra imagen se cruzó frente a su vista, era Nanami parada en el borde de un edificio, y una de las criaturas negras detrás de ella, lentamente la criatura cinco veces más grande que ella con su mano que cubría casi todo su cuerpo la jalo hacia atrás, mientras que a Nanami se le salía la máscara y decía: Ayúdame. Pero la criatura la termino arrojando con él del edificio.

Ya despierto:

Rafael se despertó de golpe y con la respiración agitada, pero se calmó y trato de volver a dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten, denme mas razones para seguir con los capítulos.


	3. Las tortugas ninja vs Nanami.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí tengo el capitulo mas largo que escribí hasta ahora, perdonen la demora, es que tengo cuatro fanfics y cuando me concentro en uno me olvido del otro. XP. Y lo peor era que quiero subir un fanfic nuevo ToT

Capítulo 3: 

Ya era lunes y desde el sábado tuvieron que convivir con Pánfilo, el perro fu de Nanami que solo quería a Rafael.

Ya era de noche y los cuatro hermanos y Abril junto con Pánfilo se encontraban en el techo de un edificio.

-No entiendo. –Dijo Mikey -¿Por qué solo quiere a Rafael?- Pregunto asiéndose el enojado.

-Sí, no tiene sentido- Dijo Donnie.

-Pánfilo no tiene sentido- Dijo Abril.

-Ni la misma Nanami tiene sentido- dijo Rafa mirando el cielo con Pánfilo durmiendo sobre él.

-¿No dices nada?- Pregunto Mikey mirando a Leo.

-Estoy tratando de pensar- respondió Leo.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto Rafa.

-En quién puede ser ella- respondió Leo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Ella nos conocía, y dudo que no conociera a Abril, aparte su mascota no es nada común- dijo Leo mirando hacia abajo del edificio.

-Yo sigo insistiendo en que es una bruja- dijo Mikey.

El perro fu se despertó y bajo de encima de Rafael, Rafa se levantó y se sentó al lado de Leo mirando la gente. A los pocos segundos el perro fu se le acercó a ambos y se sentó en medio de ambos, ladro y se le sentó sobre las piernas de Leo mientras este lo miraba, Rafa miro a la gente pasar.

-Es ella- susurro Rafael mirando a alguien entre la gente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Leonardo dejando de mirar al perro fu y mirando de golpe a la multitud.

Pero cuando él había mirado la gente ya se había acumulado y no podía distinguir a quien miraba Rafa.

Mientras los cuatro hermanos volvían a su hogar, sin Abril debido a que esta se fue a su casa:

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro que era ella?- Pregunto Leo tratando de averiguar a quien miraba desde el edificio.

-No sé, intuición- respondió Rafael dudando de lo que decía.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?- pregunto Donnie mientras Mikey miraba a Rafa extrañado.

-…sus ojos…- dijo Rafa volviendo a dudar de lo que decía.

-¿Qué tenían sus ojos?- Pregunto Leo extrañado.

-¡¡Eran verde!!- grito Rafael mientras entraba a su hogar algo enojado.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Porque la vi cuando se paró al lado mío- dijo Rafa mientras caminaba a su cuarto seguido de Pánfilo.

Cuando Rafa se fue, Mikey y Donnie se miraron mientras Leo trataba de entender lo que paso.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Mikey se distrajo con su patineta y que Donnie se distrajera con sus inventos, Leo fue el único que aun pensaba en al asunto de Nanami.

-Leonardo ¿Qué sucede?- lo nombro Splinter para luego preguntar, debido a que Leo estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el piso.

-No es nada, es solo que… - comenzó diciendo para luego suspirar y continuar hablando- … Rafa estuvo seguro de que vio a Nanami por la calle, pero nunca vimos su rostro, y dudo de que estuviera por la calle con la máscara.-

-¿Y que respondió Rafael cuando le preguntaste como la reconoció?- Pregunto Splinter en calma.

-Dijo que tenía ojos verdes- Respondió Leo y se puso a pensar- ¿Es posible que la haya reconocido por los ojos?- Pregunto Leo con verdadera intriga.

-Es cierto que dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma- Dijo Splinter para dejar una pausa y continuar hablando- Puede ser que allá sido ella.

Con esas últimas palabras Splinter se fue dejando que Leo pensara.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rafael:

Rafa estaba tapando la mesa con su cuerpo mientras escribía algo en una hoja, luego de unos segundos se alejó de la mesa y miro lo que había hecho. Sobre la mesa estaba un dibujo perfectamente echo de la chica que había visto desde la sima del edificio, ella estaba con una sonrisa no muy grande pero que parecía satisfecha, todo estaba en blanco y negro menos los ojos que eran de un color verde profundo, el cabello lo tenía hasta la cadera y al final de los largos cabellos se le hacían ondas casi como rulos, Rafa se alejó de la mesa dejando los lápices sobre ella, y se acostó en la hamaca mirando la mesa mientras Pánfilo se subía encima de él.

Al día siguiente (martes) por la noche:

Los cuatro hermanos estaban en la sima de un edificio mirando a la gente o eso se suponía que debían hacer, Mikey planeaba bromas, Donnie pensaba en Abril, Leo pensaba en lo que le había dicho ayer Splinter y el único que vigilaba a la gente era Rafa.  
De un momento a otro Rafa escucho pasos no muy lejos y cuando giro la cabeza vio a una persona de espalda a ellos, Pánfilo ladro y Leo vio a Rafa y luego miro al frente y allí vio a la persona.

-Mikey, Donnie- Los nombro Leo para llamar su atención.

Luego de unos segundos los cuatro miraban a la persona en el otro extremo del edificio.

-¿Nanami?- pregunto Mikey.

-No, tu abuela- respondió Nanami riendo al final.

Leo se paró y camino hasta estar a algunos metros de distancia de Nanami.

-¿Es cierto que tienes ojos verdes?- pregunto Leo mientras Nanami seguía de espaldas a ellos.

-No sé- dijo Nanami dándose vuelta con los ojos cerrados y caminando un poco más cerca de Leo, tanto que quedo a centímetros de él.-Dime tu- Dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos revelando un verde profundo.

-Sí, son verdes- Dijo Leo aun serio.

Nanami camino por al lado de él y quedo en medio de Donatello y Miguel Ángelo.

-Hagamos un trato, ¿Les parece?- dijo Nanami y luego les pregunto mirando a todos.

-¿Qué trato?- Pregunto Leonardo.

-Quien me saque la máscara tiene 100 puntos- respondió Nanami.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Haber, haber…- se detuvo a pensar Nanami- …si los tiro al suelo tres veces pierden, si tocan la máscara tienen 30 puntos, y el que esté más cerca de quitármela tiene 30 puntos, y si yo gano me quedo con los 100 puntos, ¿Bien?- explico las reglas para luego preguntar.

-Nosotros somos cuatro y tú una –Dijo Leo casi riendo.

-Bueno, si se creen tan fuertes, que primero inicie uno- dijo Nanami.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto Donnie.

-Que empiece Mikey- Dijo Nanami mirando a Miguel Ángelo quien estaba enfrente de ella.

Mikey se paró de golpe mirando a Nanami quien estaba al frente de él, Leo y Donnie esperaban a que Mikey la atrapara rápido y el juego terminara. Miguel Ángelo camino alrededor de Nanami quien estaba quieta como estatua, Mikey se abalanzo sobre Nanami tratando de agarrarla por la espalda, pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad y se rio mirándolo de frente, todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Rafael que ya se lo esperaba, Nanami miro a Mikey quien estaba con los brazos cruzados por intentar agarrarla, ella dio media vuelta y camino asía Rafa, quien solo la miro.

-¿Vas a intentarlo?- Pregunto Nanami agachándose al lado de Rafa.

-No gracias- respondió Rafael.

-¿Me prestas esto?- Pregunto nuevamente Nanami sacándole a Rafa las cuchillas sai.

-Si digo que no las vas a usar igual- respondió Rafael.

Nanami se rio y se levantó mirando a Mikey.

-¡En guardia!- grito Nanami mirando a Mikey y poniéndose en modo de ataque- ¿O tienes miedo de que una chica de patee el culo?- pregunto desafiante al ver que Mikey no tomaba las armas.

Mikey tomo sus nunchakus y también se puso en modo de ataque, pero el primero en atacar fue Mikey, mientras que Nanami lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad dejando desconcertado a Mikey.

-Soy ligera de pies- dijo Nanami riéndose al final.

Mikey la miro y lanzo tres ataques los cuales Nanami esquivo nuevamente con mucha facilidad.

-Esto va a tardar mucho- dijo Rafa apoyando su cabeza en su mano conteniendo la risa.

-Tú cállate, yo la voy a derrotar- dijo Mikey a la defensiva.

Mikey trato de pegarle con su nunchaku pero ella lo agarro con la mano y aprovecho que Mikey lo sostenía del otro lado para acercarlo a ella y con la sai de Rafa engancharle con un rápido movimiento la pierna por detrás y tirarlo al suelo.

-Primera vida, te quedan dos Mikey- dijo Nanami parada frente a él.

Nanami se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a él con los ojos cerrados, Mikey se levantó de golpe y trato de atraparla, pero Nanami salto en el aire y cuando Mikey quedo inclinado por tratar de agarrarla ella le cayó encima.

-Ups- dijo Nanami mientras le pisaba el caparazón a Miguel Ángelo y saltaba tirándolo al suelo y dando una vuelta en el aire cayendo no muy lejos de él.

-Segunda vida, te queda una, úsala bien- Dijo Nanami esperando a que Mikey se parara- A me olvide de decirle, el que me saque la máscara puede hacerme una pregunta- dijo viendo a Mikey de espalda mientras este se paraba.

-Donnie ayúdame- dijo Mikey mientras que Donatello ya se había parado al escuchar su nombre.

Donatello con su bastón bõ la atrapo a Nanami por el cuello, Rafael les quería decir que no era buena idea pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar, Mikey se acercó a Nanami y le saco la máscara, pero con lo que no contaban Mikey y Donnie era que Nanami tenía otra mascara con el formato de un rostro debajo de la de zorro.

-Donnie y Mikey 50 puntos por trabajar en equipo, y Mikey gana una pregunta, 30 puntos por tocar la máscara y 100 por sacármela- dijo Nanami.

Apenas termino la oración y Nanami se impulsó con los pies para dar una vuelta hacia atrás y zafarse del agarre de Donnie y de paso tirarlo al piso.

-Perdiste una vida Donnie, te quedan dos- dijo Nanami y luego rio.

Mikey y Donnie la atacaron los dos a la vez, pero ella los esquivo a ambos y con un rápido movimiento se agacho y empujo a Mikey con su pie tirándolo al piso y tomo el bastón bõ de Donnie y con él lo tiro al suelo.

-Mikey pierdes, se te acabaron las vidas, y Donnie…- Dijo Nanami mirando a Donnie de frente mientras este tragaba saliva- …pierdes la segunda vida, te queda una- continuo hablando.

Nanami se volvió a dar vuelta, caminando con las sai en las manos cerca se Leonardo.

-Leo ayúdame- pidió Donnie a Leo.

-No tienes que pedir ayuda, tratare de no ser muy ruda con el cerebrito- Dijo Nanami dándose vuelta y tirándole el bastón bõ.

Pero lo que no tenía en cuenta Nanami era que Donnie podía atacar, este con un rápido movimiento de su bastón bõ golpeó la máscara de Nanami sacándosela sin hacerle daño, pero lo que no sabía Donnie era que tenía más máscaras, así que cuando le saco una se vio la tercera.

-Buen calculo- Dijo Nanami tomando el bastón bõ que quedo al lado de su cara- Ganas 100 puntos por quitarme la máscara, 30 por tocarla, a pesar de que fue con el bastón bõ y una pregunta- .

Donnie soltó el bastón bõ pero Nanami con él le golpeó las piernas y lo tiro al piso.

-Donnie pierdes tu tercera vida, conclusión pierdes y a mí no me gana un cerebrito- dijo Nanami mirando a Donnie- A y por favor muévanse del camino así nosotros seguimos. Gracias.- continúo hablando.

-Leo tu turno- dijo Nanami.

-¿Y Rafa?- pregunto Leo.

-Tengo sus armas, no sería justo- Respondió Nanami.

-Está bien- Dijo Leo poniéndose en guardia.

Leo y Nanami estaban ambos en posición de ataque.

-Las damas primero- dijo Leo.

-Que caballeroso- dijo Nanami haciéndose la ofendida.

Nanami ataco, y ella y Leo comenzaron la batalla, Nanami era demasiado rápida y con un rápido movimiento de la sai le saco una katana a Leo.

-La próxima lo vas a pensar más antes de decir las damas primero- dijo Nanami dándole la espalda a Leo.

Mikey y Donnie se sorprendieron y Rafa estaba tratando de contener la risa por la respuesta de Nanami.

Leo guardo la katana que le quedaba y trato de agarrar a Nanami pero apenas le toco los hombros, Nanami volvió a impulsarse con los pies para saltar y dar una vuelta hacia atrás golpeando a Leo en el caparazón con la rodilla y tirándolo al piso.

-Pierdes una vida, te quedan dos, Leo- dijo Nanami para luego nombrarlo muy lentamente.

-Rafa- lo llamo Leo.

-No tengo mis armas- dijo Rafael.

-Toma- dijo Nanami lanzando las sai a Rafael.

Rafa miro sus armas y luego a Nanami.

-Peleemos sin armas- Dijo Nanami mirando como Leo se paraba.

Rafa se paró y guardo sus sai, y se preparó para enfrentarse.

Rafa estaba al frente de Nanami y Leo detrás.

-Si trabajan bien en equipo les daré 50 puntos a cada uno- Dijo Nanami mirando a Rafael.

Leo trato de acercarse lo suficiente pero Nanami se dio vuelta de golpe mirando a Leo de frente.

-Leo ¿Que tratabas de hacer?- Nanami lo nombro para luego preguntar.

-Distraerte- respondió Leo.

Rafael la tomo poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, Nanami quedo inmóvil, y Leo se acercó sonriendo y le saco la máscara, pero Nanami tenía otra, Nanami pateo a Leo tirándolo al suelo y luego le pego un codazo a Rafael en el estómago y este la soltó.

-¡Leo!- grito Nanami- Pierdes tu segunda vida- dijo riéndose- A y ambos obtienen 50 puntos por trabajo en equipo, y Leo 30 y 100 puntos por tocar y sacarme la máscara, también ganas una pregunta- continuo hablando en tono serio.

Leo se levantó de golpe con un salto, y ataco a Nanami quien lo esquivo riendo, Nanami le tiro un golpe que el desvió con su brazo y aprovecho que ella estaba distraída y la tiro al suelo a Nanami con su pie.

-Nanami, ¿hay puntos extra por tirarte? - la nombro Leo y pregunto frente a ella.

-No- respondió ella aun en el suelo.

-¿También tienes tres vidas?- pregunto Rafael.

-Si- respondió Nanami dando una vuelta hacia atrás parándose.- Y perdí una- dijo enojada ya parada.

Mikey y Donnie tragaron saliva por el tono de voz de Nanami.

-¿Sabes porque dicen que no debes hacer enojar a una chica?- Pregunto Nanami con tono enojado.

Leo la miro sorprendido.

-Por esto- dijo Nanami atacando a Leo.

Nanami lanzo golpes que Leo apenas pudo esquivar, pero en un momento uno de sus golpes le dio en el estómago, y cuando Leo se quejaba se detuvo, Rafael sin que se diera cuenta la tomo de la capucha y la tiro al piso, cuando hizo esto la capucha se le salió revelando su pelo multicolor.

-No te distraigas cuando tienes dos oponentes, y pierdes tu segunda vida- Dijo Rafael mirándola a poco centímetros- ¿Qué se siente perder una vida tan ridículamente?- pregunto Rafa sonriéndole.

Nanami lo miro y aun tirada en el piso lo pateo y lo tiro al suelo.

-Dímelo tú –Respondió Nanami riendo porque Rafa estaba en el suelo junto a ella.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez del suelo y se miraron, Rafa se puso al lado de Leo y ambos se pusieron en modo de ataque mientras ella se quedaba quieta como estatua otra vez, Rafa y Leo se miraron y lanzaron golpes mientras ella los esquivaba nuevamente, pero cuando Leo tiro un golpe que le paso cerca de la máscara ella lo tomo del brazo y lo aventó junto a Mikey y Donnie tirándolo al suelo.

-Pierdes tu tercera vida Leo, ósea pierdes, quédate hay- dijo Nanami victoriosa.

Rafael la miro y se quedó preparado para cualquier ataque de ella.

-Solo quedas tu Rafita, tienes dos vidas mientras que yo una- Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque- ¿Te parece usar fuerza bruta?- pregunto Nanami.

-Por mi está bien- respondió Rafa.

Leo se sentó observando al lado de Donatello.

Ambos lanzaron golpes, mientras que el opuesto esquivaba e intentaba golpear, también varias veces desviaron el golpe del contrario, luego de unos minutos de que ambos usaran la fuerza bruta entre si, Rafael se estaba cansando y su respiración estaba irregular, el noto que la de Nanami también pero al segundo la estabilizo.

-Buena resistencia- dijo Rafael.

-Gracias- respondió Nanami.- Eres el primero que resiste tanto una pelea contra mí- Dijo Nanami.

Nanami volvió a atacar y cuando Rafael se distrajo lo tiro al suelo con su pie.

Rafa se levantó de golpe mientras que Nanami caminaba en sentido contrario, de un momento a otro la sai de Rafa bolo cerca de Nanami cortando la cinta de su máscara haciendo que se le cayera.

-Muy bien Rafa, ganas 100 puntos por quitarme la máscara, una pregunta y 30 puntos por tocarla- dijo contenta Nanami aun mirando al sentido contrario- Queda una máscara- dijo mirando a Rafa de costado.

Nanami se dio vuelta y miro de frente a Rafael, ella se acercó y comenzaron otra vez con los golpes, pero Nanami cada vez retrocedía más mientras los esquivaba, hasta estar al punto de llegar al borde del edificio, y cuando Rafa lanzo el siguiente ataque ella lo esquivo y Rafa casi se cae, Leo, Mikey y Donnie se pararon de golpe, pero lo que no se esperaban era que Nanami lo agarró del brazo cuando estaba a punto de caer para atrás, Rafael la miro mientras esta lo sostenía del brazo y lo jalo tirándolo al piso, pero evitando que cayera del edificio.

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar caer?- pregunto Nanami.

Mientras se paraba enfrente de Rafa quien seguía en el piso.

-Dije que no era su enemiga- dijo Nanami.

-¿Entonces que eres?- Pregunto Rafa en el suelo.

-Su amiga- dijo Nanami y su vos sonaba seria.

Continuara…


	4. ¿Quien gano?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que tarde bastante en subir el capitulo cuatro, pero es que en total tengo cuatro fanfic que tengo que continuar y dos que todavía no publique el inicio

Capítulo 4: ¿Quién gano?

\- Y pierdes tu tercera vida, pierdes- Dijo Nanami con tono más alegre.Rafael se levantó aun mirando a Nanami.

-Hora de la preguntas- dijo Nanami mientras miraba a los cuatro- Empieza Mikey- dijo por ultimo mirando al nombrado.

Mikey hizo cara de estar pensando y luego la miro.

-¿Eres una bruja?- pregunto Mikey.

-No sé si el haber cuidado a un gato negro y tener una escoba me convierte en bruja, pero si quieres llámame así- respondió ella.

Nanami miro a Donnie.

-Es tu turno- dijo Nanami- recuerda que contestare con total verdad- siguió hablando mientras este pensaba.

-¿Eres una mutante?- pregunto Donnie.

-Sí, el mutageno me callo cuando era joven desde entonces soy así- explico Nanami señalándose.

Ella miro a Leo.

-Tu turno Leo- Dijo Nanami calmada.

-¿Es cierto que Rafael te vio ayer desde el edificio?- Pregunto Leonardo ya con esa pregunta pensada.

-Sí, Rafa ya vio mi rostro real y también conozco a Abril y Casey, pero dudo que ellos me reconozcan- respondió y explico Nanami.

-Rafa- Nanami lo nombro mirándolo.

-Prefiero guardarme la pregunta para otra ocasión, después de todo dijiste que responderías con honestidad- dijo Rafael.

-Esperare con ansias tu pregunta- dijo Nanami.

Nanami miro al cielo, luego los volvió a mirar, luego miro otra vez el cielo y después saco su celular y miro la hora.

-Fue un honor pelear y perder contra ustedes, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Nanami guardado su celular y caminando al borde del edificio.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿Como que perdiste? Nos pateaste la los cuatro- pregunto y luego dijo Mikey.

-Cada uno de ustedes gano 180 puntos, puede que yo me quedara con 100 puntos solamente- explico Nanami para seguir hablando- Mis juegos se basan en puntajes no en las vidas- 

Los cuatro quedaron asombrados.

-Bueno- dijo Leo sin saber que decir.

Un segundo después Pánfilo ladro.

-Ven Pánfilo, vamos a casa, ya no estoy enojada contigo- dijo Nanami mirando al perro fu.

El perro fu miro a Rafa se sentó y volvió a mirar a Nanami.

-Está bien, saluda y vámonos- dijo Nanami.

Pánfilo se paró camino hacia Mikey, le gruño mientras este retrocedía, camino hacia Donnie, le ladro algo enojado, después camino hacia Leo, le ladro contento y luego se paró frente a Rafa le salto encima y mientras él lo sostenía le lamio la cara y bajo para irse con Nanami.

-Adiós- dijo Nanami saludando con su mano y serrando los ojos, para luego saltar del edificio con Pánfilo.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y al poco tiempo volvieron a su hogar.

Al llegar:

Abril estaba hablando con Splinter mientras los cuatro entraban.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Abril asombrada por todos los rasguños y golpes que tenían.

-Nanami- dijo enojado Miguel Ángelo.

-¿Pelearon contra ella?- pregunto Abril.

-Sí, y nos destrozó a los cuatro- respondió Donatello.

-¿Perdieron?- pregunto Abril extrañada.

-Sí- Dijeron Mikey, Donnie y Rafa.

-Ella dijo que nosotros ganábamos por cuestión de puntaje- dijo Leo mientras Mikey se tiraba boca abajo en el sillón.

-Ella lo dijo para que nos sintiéramos mejor- dijo Mikey con la cara en el sillón.

-¿Les dijo algo más?- pregunto Splinter.

-Le dijo a Mikey que si quería la podía llamar bruja, a mí que era una mutante, a Leo que Rafa ya le había visto su rostro real y Rafa se reservó la pregunta- contesto Donnie.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- comenzó Leo- Rafa ¿Tienes algo con lo que podamos saber que es ella o distinguirla?- lo nombro para luego preguntar.

Rafa se quedó pensando por un rato, mientras dudaba en mostrarles el dibujo o volverles a decir que tenía ojos verdes, luego de unos segundos suspiro, y se fue a su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Mikey levantando la cara del sillón.

Rafael no respondió y siguió su camino mientas que los demás se miraban entre si extrañados.

-¿Qué fue a hacer?- pregunto Abril.

-No sé- respondió Donnie.

Rafael al poco tiempo volvió y se paró frente a Leo.

-Cuando escuches la puerta serrarse ábrelo- dijo Rafa mientras le entregaba una hoja doblada y se iba.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó la puerta serrarse y Leo miro la hoja.

-¿Qué te dio?- pregunto Donnie acercándose.

Mikey también se acercó, al igual que Abril, Splinter fue el único que se quedó enfrente mirando lo que hacían.

Leo desdoblo la hoja y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos, al igual que los de Mikey, Donnie y Abril.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Splinter algo extraño.

Leo dio vuelta la hoja y dejo que Splinter lo viera, en la hoja estaba el dibujo de la chica que vendría a ser Nanami, hasta Splinter se sorprendió por los detalles del dibujo, aparte Rafael nunca había hecho un dibujo así o si lo hizo nunca lo mostro.

El resto de la noche Rafael no salió de su habitación y a la mañana siguiente fue cuando lo volvieron a ver.

Ninguno dijo nada acerca del dibujo, entrenaron y luego se marcharon, fueron al edificio en donde Rafa aseguro haberla visto.

Leo tenía la hoja en la mano concentrado en buscar a Nanami pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-¡Hola!- se escuchó entre todo el silencio a Abril y Casey.

-Hola- saludaron los cuatro distraídos.

-Casey, Nanami dijo que te conocía al igual que a Abril- dijo Donatello, ya que Abril nunca la había visto o eso es lo que dijo en día anterior.

-Cierto- dijo Mikey.

-¿Viste a una chica así?- pregunto Leo levantando el dibujo.

Casey al ver el dibujo se acercó a él y su expresión cambio a asombro.

-Es Narae- dijo sin poder cambiar su expresión de asombro.

-¿Narae?- pregunto Leo.

-Si- Contesto- Abril, ¿No la recuerdas? Ella está en nuestra escuela- la nombro Casey para preguntar.

-Espera, creo que la recuerdo, no viene muy seguido y no participa en actividades, es muy reservada y tímida- dijo Abril dudando de que si lo que decía era cierto.

-¿Tímida?- pregunto Mikey extrañado- No suena como Nanami.

-Narae…- dijo lentamente Leo.


	5. ¿cambio de forma?

Capítulo 5: ¿Cambio de forma?

Ya se estaba oscureciendo.

-Yo les dije que no era nada seguro el que volvieran a ver a Nanami o Narae en el mismo lugar que la primera vez- comento Abril repitiendo lo que había dicho hace algunas horas.

Ya todos se estaban dando por vencidos.

Rafa miro hacia un costado y vio a Narae caminando a paso apurado- Ahí esta- dijo Rafa pero cuando voltearon a verla se puso la capucha.

Siguieron a Narae saltando por los edificios, pudieron observar que unos hombre la seguían ella entro a un callejón y detrás de ellas iban los dos hombres, los seis observaron desde la sima del edificio.

-Hola, Yanes- dijo la encapuchada quien vendría a ser Narae.

-Mi mutante preferida- dijo a modo de saludo la tal Yanes y luego pregunto- ¿Cómo estás?- 

La muchacha identificada como Yanes estaba sentada sobre un contenedor de basura serrado, ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda que caía en ondas, sus ojos eran celestes y llevaba ropa que acentuaba sus atributos.

-¿No te cansas de lo que haces?- pregunto Narae.

-Haciendo lo que hago sigo con vida, al igual que tu- respondió Yanes con una sonrisa algo decaída.

-cierto, cierto. Pero yo no tengo la habilidad de entrar en el cerebro de alguien para que haga lo que yo quiero- acoto Narae.

-Bueno. Yo no tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro, ser inmortal o cambiar de forma- dijo Yanes.

Luego de unos segundos ambas rieron.

Desde el edificio Mikey quedo colgando por asomarse por demás desde arriba, Donnie y Rafa lo sostenían uno de cada brazo y los demás tirando de atrás.

-Tres, dos, uno- dijo Narae.

Apenas Narae termino de contar todos habían caído del edificio cayendo en callejón detrás de Narae, y Abril y Casey no se hicieron daño debido a que cayeron cobre los cuatro hermanos.

-Justo a tiempo, como siempre- dijo Narae sin voltear.

Yanes miro intrigada a los mutantes y a las dos personas que cayeron de lo alto del edificio.

-Yanes, ellos son las tortugas ninja, y Casey y Abril- Narae la nombro y le mencionó a los recién llegados.

-Ya veo, así que ellos son Miguel Ángelo, Donatello, Leonardo y Rafael- dijo Yanes con tono juguetón mientras los nombraba.

Los seis se pararon de golpe.

-¿Nanami?- Pregunto Mikey.

-Mi nombre verdadero en Nanami, pero aquí ese es mi segundo nombre, aquí mi nombre es Narae- respondió ella mientras se sacaba la capucha.

Nanami se dio vuelta y los miro, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en estatura era más baja que Abril, solo por unos centímetros, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos celestes.

-Ella no se parece al dibujo- Dijo Mikey sin poder creerlo.

-Muéstranos tu verdadera forma- pidió Leo aunque sonó como una orden.

Nanami solo sonreía hasta que de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Sí que son impacientes con respecto a la identidad de alguien- dijo Nanami con una expresión cansada.

Nadie dijo nada pues no parecía el momento adecuado.

-En fin, tengo que ocultar mi verdadero rostro, aunque Rafa ya lo vio, ustedes lo verán a su debido tiempo- dijo Nanami algo cansada- Ya es hora de que cada uno vuelva a su hogar ¿No lo creen?- prosiguió para preguntar al final.

Nanami se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse, todos estaban extrañados incluso Yanes quien no entendía por qué de pronto parecía tan cansada y triste.

-¡Nanami!- la nombro en vos alta Rafael.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con voz suave Nanami.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta de Rafa.

Ninguno entendió porque agradecía Leo, Mikey y Donnie quienes estaban a uno pasos frente de él se dieron vuelta y lo miraron, pero nadie esperaba toparse con esa mirada, Rafael estaba mirando a Nanami son una sonrisa calmada que parecía satisfecha y te hacía sentir en paz contigo mismo, te hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, los tres se sorprendieron y luego escucharon pasos que eran de Nanami, la siguieron con la mirada y ella quedo parada frente a Rafa, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y sonrió para luego abrazarlo, Rafael simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, ambos se separaron y ella se fue por donde había entrado, todos miraron anonadados lo que había pasado.

Cuando Leo se dispuso a ver si la otra chica esta aun, se dio cuenta de que ella también se había ido.

Los cuatro hermanos volvieron a su hogar en silencio, ya que Abril y Casey se fueron a sus casa de mala gana, ellos estaban solos.

Al llegar Rafa se sentó como si nada en el sillón, Leo y los demás lo miraban desconcertados mientras cambiaba de canal al televisor.

-Rafa- lo nombro Leo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rafa mientras cambiaba de canal.

Leo no sabía bien que responder ya que no entendía nada de lo ocurrido allí.

-Nada- respondió tratando de parecer calmado.

Rafa apago el televisor y dijo- Voy a mi cuarto- y se fue

Cuando los tres se aseguraron de que Rafa no estaba comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por qué le agradeció?- pregunto Mikey.

-¿Por qué lo abrazo?- pregunto Donnie.

¿Y porque se veían tan cercanos?- pregunto Leo- Pareciera que ellos ya se conocían- dijo algo confuso.

-Pero Rafa nunca nos dijo- dijo Mikey algo extrañado.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más Splinter hablo.

-¿No han notado algo?- pregunto Splinter entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué Rafa conoce a Nanami?- pregunto Mikey extrañado.

-No- respondió Splinter para suspirar y continuar hablando- Rafa últimamente se muestra más calmado y no tan agresivo.

Los tres se miraron entre si y parecía que lo que escuchaban tenía sentido.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- pregunto Leo.

-A qué no, sino a quien se debe- corrigió Splinter a su hijo mayor.

-Nanami- dijo algo extrañado Donnie.

Leo solo se limitó a abrir los ojos ampliamente.

-Maestro. ¿Rafa le menciono algo?- pregunto Leo luego de llamar su atención.

-No, pero me parece que deberían preguntarle antes de sacar conclusiones- dijo Splinter sereno.

Al día siguiente (Jueves):

Rafa se había despertado y salió de su habitación para ir a coger a algo de beber.

Mientras Rafael tomaba un vaso de agua se fijó la hora y vio que ya era momento de que los demás despertaran.

Al poco tiempo los demás despertaron, entrenaron y a continuación descansaron un rato, durante ese periodo ni Mikey, ni Donnie, ni Leo, sabían cómo preguntarle a Rafa acerca de Nanami o Narae y él se había mantenido en silencio por un buen rato.

El tiempo paso y tuvieron que salir a hacer su vigilancia de rutina, pero nadie se esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontrarían ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les allá gustado este primer capitulo y por favor no se olviden de comentar y de dar sugerencias. gracias por leer.


End file.
